Twilighten Me
by purpletwilightgoddess
Summary: Some random conversation I've dreamed of having. :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Purpletwilightgoddess: Hi everyone! It's me, PTG(puprpletwilightgoddess cause its looong). I'll show you a (dream) conversation with the Twilight characters. :) *nervous because it's my first time to write these kind of stories so please bear with me* **

One day, I, PTG, am walking down the woods, wandering about. I slipped my foot on the moss and everything went black.

Shrilly voice: She's going to wake up in a few minutes now.

Mature voice: I hope so.

Booming voice: Hey! What do we have here?

Stern voice: shut up Em.

PTG: *hears a loud smack*

Pained voice: I'm going for a walk. *murmurs*

Compassionate voice: Dear, I hope she wakes up soon…

Velvet voice: Me too mum.

PTG: Urgh… *flutters eyes open* Where—where am i?

Mature voice: You're awake.

PTG: Where am i?

Stern voice: you're obviously in the Cullen household. Duh.

Booming voice: Come on sweetcheeks, don't be so rude to her…

PTG: Wait! You mean, I'm in the Cullen household?

Shrilly voice: yes! Yes you are! And, oh gods, look at you? You certainly need a makeover.

Velvet voice: Ali, don't aggravate her…

Compassionate voice: He's right Ali, she still needs to recover.

Pained voice: *from far away* bloooooooooood…

PTG: I think, I just got myself in trouble. *Leans back on the pillow and drifts off to sleep*

**There you have it! First chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**PTG: I bet you all know to whom the voices belong. So now, I'm including the names here… PGT is sixteen here, and will always be sixteen. :)**

PTG: *murmur murmur* *wakes up suddenly* Mommy!

Carlisle: *comes running to me* What's the matter?

PTG: Mommy!

Carlisle: Everyone come here. *everyone scurries*

PTG: Mommy! *cries*

Alice: Ssshh… Don't cry baby…

PTG: You're not my mommy! I want my mommy!

Rosalie: God! Her cries are piercing my ears! Carlisle, do something will ya?

PTG: *shuts up in fear of Rosalie*

Emmett: she needs a little 'Rosientimidator' to shut up. *laughs booming laugh*

Rosalie: *smacks Emmett's head*

Emmett: Ow! Baby, why'd you do that?

Edward:*appears suddenly* Shut up Emmett. You're scaring her.

PTG: Daddy! *stretches arms to Edward*

Edward: What?

PTG: Daddy! You're my daddy!

Edward: I am?

PTG: Yes!

Bella: *emerges from nowhere, trips and lands on her butt*

Edward: *zooms to help her*

Bella: hi everyone! *waves to everyone and spots PGT* Who is she?

PTG: Hi! I'm Sha!

Everyone: hi.

Alice: Do we have to introduce too?

PTG: no. I already know you.

Carlisle: You do?

PTG: Yep! You are *points to everyone in this particular order* Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Daddy and Bella. Wait! Where's Jasper?

Esme: He went hunting dear.

PTG: oh, right.

Bella: *butts in* did you just call Edward 'Daddy?'

PTG: *nods* uh huh! *grins*

Bella: Edward! *points at PGT* is she really your daughter?

Edward: I don't know love. I really don't know. I mean, I haven't done it so it's impossible.

PTG: You're my daddy!

Edward: How come?

PTG: Because from now on, I am adopted by you! And Bella's my mom now! Mommy!

Bella: Cool! I've always wanted a daughter. *glares at Edward*

Edward: You can't blame me love. we all know it's dangerous.

PTG: Grandpa! Grandma! Uncle Emmie! Auntie Rosie! Auntie Alice! Uncle Jasper?

Everybody: Yeah! We don't need Nessie anymore!

Nessie: Hey!

Everyone: *laughs* This calls for a celebration!

PTG: Les Partaaaaay! Woohooo!

*Justin Bieber comes in with some people*

Justin: *starts singing Baby* Baby, baby baby… Ooooh!

PTG: Yeah! I'm the new baby!

Everybody: *dances and sings with JBiebs* Woohooo! Baby! Baby baby!

PTG: Guys! We have a problem!

Everybody: What?

PTG: I'm not a vampire yet!

Carlisle: Oh, right. *turns to Justin Bieber and others* Sorry guys, let's resume this party next week okay?

JBiebs and others: Aaww… Okay, bye.

Carlisle: *turns to PTG* Are you ready for the transformation? *laughs maniacally, so does everyone except Bella*

Bella: Waiit! Me too! How come you can change her while I'm still a human? *pouts* unfair! Eddiee!

Edward: Shush Bella. Don't cry and don't call me Eddie. It has been destined that you will be changed after giving birth to Nessie.

Bella: And when is that?

Edward: Soon. *drags Bella to the room and does the you-know-what*

Carlisle: Now let's start the transformation. *holds venom inside a syringe*

PTG: Okay. I'm ready. *closes eyes* *gasps as the injection pierces through her chest to her heart* *blacks out*

**Okaay! There we have it, second chapterrrr… :) woohooo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**PTG: yeah! I'm back for the 3****rd**** chapter. ;) here ya go people.**

PTG: *hears murmuring everywhere* Hey…

Everyone: She's awake!

PTG: Course I am! Didn't you see that coming?

Emmett: Ooh, somebody's PMSing!

Rosalie: *smacks the back of Emmett's head* Idiot, she can't PMS cause she's a vampire already.

PTG: I am? *excited*

Alice: Uh huh! And now! You are subjected to my makeovers! *Laughs evilly*

PTG: Nooooooooooo!

Bella: *laughs evilly* muahahahaha! I'm freee!

Alice: Shut up Bella, you are also suffering the same fate!

Bella: What? No! You can't do this to me! I'm preggers!

Esme: really? Oh, cool!

Rosalie: Can I take care of the baby too, Bella?

Bella: Esme, thanks! Rose, sure you can!

Alice: *pouts* ooh,, too bad.

Edward: Alice, no torturing my family for now…

Alice: Aww… Eddie, you're such a killjoy!

PTG: I'm family too, right?

Bella: Course you are dear.

PTG: Oh Yeah! *punches fist in the air*

Alice: Somebody give her a mirror. *somebody gives PTG a mirror*

PTG: Aaaah! *gasps* my eyes are red!

Carlisle: That's natural for a newborn vampire.

PTG: Um, okay, does this mean I'm stronger than Uncle Emmie?

Emmett: Noo! Nobody's stronger than Emmie the Bear!

Rosalie: *rolls eyes* who came up with such stupid name?

Emmett: *points at Bella* Bella!

Bella: I so did not. *shrugs and walks away*

Edward: Bella, I have bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad… well, you get the idea. I have really bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad…

Everyone: Get to the point already!

Edward: Whatever. Bella, you're not preggers.

Bella: What? No! ! *Coughs*

Edward: Yees…

Bella: H-how?

Edward: Because a reviewer named _samira parsa_ said so. She hates Nessie. Sooo, you're not preggers anymore.

PTG: and also I want to say hi to my two other reviewers _padmay97_ and _cupidgirl xx_. *winks* Soo people, if you want me to mention you, REVIEW!

**And that's that people. Review and you will be mentioned! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**PTG: I'm back! Whoa. I realized my classes are sooo coool because I have lotsa free time to write… :P**

PTG: I;m thirsty… gack…

Jasper: let's go hunting!

PTG: Sure uncle Jaz! Let's go! *Skips off to the forest with Jasper*

Meanwhile…

Bella: Nooo! This can't be happening! I have to be preggers! What's with the nausea? And the morning sickness? And all the preggers symptoms?

Carlisle: You've been so stupid and you made yourself believe that you could bear a child with Edward! He's sterile!

Edward: I'm not! Anyways, I wouldn't want a hybrid as a daughter. I'd prefer Sha(PTG).

Bella: *sobs* Ok… I guess I'll just have to accept the fact… :(

Meanwhile…

Emmett: but Rosie! I wanna play with you!

Rosalie: No Emmett! I'm old enough for that.

Emmett: I'm old too…

Alice: Shut up Emmett! Go play guitar hero with Jake!

Rosalie: ew, the DOG!

Jake: I'm a wolf!

Emmett: Hey Buddy! Let's go play now.

Jake: sure sure.

Alice: Jacob Black! You will no longer imprint because the future has been changed. *laughs evilly*

Jake: That's okay, I wouldn't want some bratty girl as an imprint anyway.

Emmett: You're sooo cool man!

Jake: Yeah! *high fives Emmett*

Meanwhile…

PTG: Uuuurp! *that's a burp* I'm sooo full! Thanks Uncle Jaz!

Jasper: No problem-o! *thumbs up*

*Both runs back to the mansion and PTG makes an announcement*

PTG: Say, I'm running out of ideas for this story, anyone please suggest anything?

Emmett: *raises hand and bounces in his seat* Oh! Oh! Pick me! Pick me!

PTG: Yes Uncle Emmett?

Emmett: How about we have some party and let's go invite JBiebs again! And let's not allow Miley Cyrus in. *in a high pitch girly voice* Ohh, Justin Bieber!

PTG: Um, I'll think about that one. Any suggestions?

Alice: *raises hand* I have one.

PTG: Yes Aunt Alice?

Alice: I suggest we have ma—

PTG and Bella: Nooo!

PTG: Next!

Esme: I propose we build a new house for the new family. And let me design the house 'kay?

PTG: Hmm, that's a good one…

Edward: Let's have some family time at the meadow!

PTG: Yeah! I've always wanted to go there…

Edward: How'd you know it exists?

PTG: I just…knew. *grins*

Emmett: *raises hand, again* Let's invite Justin Bieber!

PTG: You just suggested that.

Emmett: Let's go do it!

Everyone: Okay! Let's get this party started!

JBiebs, Charice, Usher, Sean Kingston, Iyaz, Ludacris, etc.: *enters* We're here!

Everyone: Yaaaay! Party!

Jbiebs: *to reviewer* Oh gods, I'm really sorry to _3lligrrrrrrrr_! I don't know the lyrics to somebody to love. *breaks down and wails on the floor, flails ,and screams*

Emmett: I should have known better. Shut up Justin!

JBiebs: *shuts up and sobs in a corner*

Alice: You're not a good event organizer Emmett! I should have known better!

Emmett: *cowers in a corner and cries to himself*

Rosalie: Alice! That isn't a party dress! That's for the wedding you're wearing! I should have known better!

Alice: *Pouts and cries in a corner with Jbiebs and Emmett*

Jasper: Rosalie, I though you fixed my Bike? I should have known better!

Rosalie: *glares but cries in a corner*

Bella: No jasper, you can't control me anymore with your mood control thing. I should have known better!

Jasper: *starts to cry in a corner*

Edward: Bella! I thought you were going to be pregnant! I should have known better!

Bella: *cries and cowers in a corner*

Carlisle: Edward! You're sterile! I should have known better!

Edward: *slashes his wrists(emo) but nothing happened so he broke down in a corner and cried*

Esme: Carlisle, I hoped you'd give me a child… I should have known better!

Carlisle: *screams like a girl and cries in a corner*

Lauren Mallory: (How the hell did she get in here?) Esme! Your furnitures are so out of style! I should have known better!

Esme: *cries in a corner*

PTG: Stop the music! STOP THE MUSIC! *Turns to the party people* Go home guys, no more party. Bye! *shoos them away* *turns to the vampires and screams at them* MAN UP PEOPLE! AND YOU CALL YOURSELVES VAMPIRES? HONESTLY! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER! *storms and leaves*

**Uh-oh, where will our heroine go? Any guesses? ;)**


End file.
